Rivalry-A Sonic and Shadow Story
by RickC
Summary: Sonic and Shadow sure are competitive...


Rivalry: A Sonic and Shadow Story  
  
  
"Damn that blue hedgehog.", thought Shadow. "After all that I've done, he still doesn't understand that I am the Ultimate Life-form. Just because he looks like me he thinks he is superior to be. We'll see soon."  
"Shadow!"  
"Hello, Dr. Eggman"  
"So far we have two chaos emeralds, we should have the rest within a week. Then the era of Eggman begins!!!", gloated Eggman.  
"Very well. I'll be back at the end of the week. I need to take care of some…personal matters".  
Shadow left Eggman's pyramid base to search for Sonic. There was something about that blue hedgehog that made him mad.  
"Maybe I'll get something to eat first. Hmm…chili dogs sound good. I haven't had one in over 50 years…"  
  
"Yo Tails, you up for a chili dog?", asked Sonic.  
"Nah, too busy. I'm modifying the Cyclone to improve functionality. We'll need it."  
"Ok, catch ya later."  
Sonic walked out of Tails' workshop thinking about Eggman's new scheme. Eggman was nothing to worry about, he'd stopped Eggman numerous times before. That black hedgehog, Shadow, was a different story. Something about Shadow bothered him, and he knew Shadow would make a formidable opponent. It was weird how Shadow looked like him though.   
  
Sonic arrived at the Station Square Coney Island about 2 minutes later. There was a surprise waiting for him.   
"Shadow?!"   
"Blue Hedgehog?! You've been following me! How dare you, you'll pay for that!"  
"Your not worth following, faker!"  
"Faker! You're the one jealous because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! You tried to catch me off guard!"  
"Get over yourself! I'm here for a chili dog!"  
"How dare you copy me!  
"Ok Shadow", retorted Sonic ,"Let's settle this!"  
(Sonic gets in his classic fighting stance)  
"Bring it on!"  
(Shadow unfolds his arms)  
"HEY YOU TWO, NO FIGHTING IN THE RESTAURANT! IF YOU FIGHT, YOU'LL NEVER EAT ANOTHER CHILI DOG IN STATION SQUARE", yelled the manager, now standing behind them.  
(Sonic and Shadow's stomachs both growl)  
"We'll finish this later, blue hedgehog."  
"The name's Sonic, and count on it."  
Sonic and Shadow look around. There are only two seats left, they are next to each other at the bar. Sonic and Shadow grudgingly sat down next to each other.  
"May I take your order?"  
"I'll take 10 chili dogs.", ordered Sonic.  
"I'll have 12." Shadow smirked at Sonic.  
"You know, make that 15.", decided Sonic.  
"I think I'll have 17, responded Shadow, determined not to let Sonic outdo him.  
"I'll take 20!", decided Sonic.  
"I think—"  
"The limit is 20 chili dogs, sir."  
"Fine, give me 20 then.", decided Shadow.  
Sonic and Shadow both began to worry. Twenty chili dogs was a lot. Suddenly, Shadow and Sonic both had to take a leak. In an instant they were in the bathroom. They noticed each other, and again tried to outdo each other. Unfortunately, Sonic finished first by a long shot because it had been so long since Shadow had used the bathroom. When Shadow returned to his seat, Sonic sat there with a smug look, as if to call Shadow slow.  
"Damn blue hedgehog", thought Shadow.  
  
A minute later the chili dogs arrived. Now it was time to get serious. Sonic and Shadow bit into their chili dogs, and pretty soon they started getting full, around the tenth hot dog.  
"Aw, I'm getting full", thought Sonic. He turned to see Shadow forcing himself to keep eating. " Nobody eats more chili dogs than me, especially some imposter. "Sonic forced himself to take another bite.  
  
"There's no way that Sonic could eat more chili dogs than me. I AM the Ultimate Life Form, and if I'm getting full, he can't possibly eat any more hot dogs." Shadow turned to see Sonic still eating. "Impossible! No one but Maria…bless her soul…could eat more hot dogs than me!", thought Shadow. He forced himself to keep eating.  
  
It was down to the last hot dog, and both Sonic and Shadow were impossibly full. They'd eaten so many that people were taking bets on who would throw up first. They glanced at each other.  
  
"No way he could eat anymore.", inferred Sonic, "he's about to throw *burp* up" Shadow was thinking the exact same thing. Sonic took the first bite, and kept eating. He was down to the last bite, while Shadow had only taken one bite out of his hot dog. It looked like Sonic would win, but all of a sudden he ran to the bathroom. He just couldn't do it. Meanwhile, Shadow slowly finished off his last hot dog. Soon after, Sonic came out of the bathroom to a bunch of laughter.   
"Just great. I've made a fool out of myself, and lost to that faker of a hedgehog. Things can't get any worse.", thought Sonic. Shadow said nothing, but had an extremely smug look on his face.   
"Excuse me sirs."  
It was the manager.  
"You're bills are $31.58 each."  
(Sonic and Shadow sweatdrop)  
"Uh, I only have ten dollars", said a worried Sonic.  
" I only have five dollars. Before I was captured, that was more than enough. I forgot to think about inflation.", calmly stated Shadow.  
"Well you two have some dishes to do, I see. You'll be doing the rest of the dishes today. There are two sinks. Get to work."  
"I don't do dishes"  
"You will if you don't want to be arrested"  
Shadow was about to leave anyway, and then he looked at the dishes. Suddenly Sonic and Shadow got a glint in their eyes, and rushed to wash the dishes.  



End file.
